My Name's Harry Potter
by sapphire-child
Summary: Somebody appears on the end of Harry’s bed at Hogwarts with interesting consequences…


Title: My Name's Harry Potter  
  
Author: sapphire_child  
  
Author email: sapphire_child@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: Not quite sure but I'll put down all five books anyway  
  
Rating: M for language  
  
Summary: Somebody appears on the end of Harry's bed at Hogwarts with interesting consequences…  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: I love this fic, its one of my faves.  
  
Harry stared into the darkness blindly. Something was at the foot of his bed, crouched down. He reached for his wand stealthily. The thing moved slightly, rustling his bed covers.  
  
"Who's there?" it whispered. Harry didn't answer but the voice sounded eerily familiar. It was a boy, he could tell, but how old were they and why were they in here?  
  
"Lumos," Harry whispered and a bright light emanated from his wands tip. The boy gave a little scream and threw himself headfirst into the covers, shielding his head with little hands.  
  
Harry reached out a hand and rolled them over. Two terrified eyes looked up at him. Eyes that mirrored his own as he realised who it was.  
  
There were the eyes, the hair, the face and even the glasses, taped together at the bridge of his nose.  
  
It was him.  
  
He gave an almighty yell and leapt backwards, slamming his head violently against the wall.  
  
Little Harry did the same, cringing away from his future self into the darkest corner he could find. Harry was horrified. What on earth was going on? If he wasn't dreaming (and he hoped he was) then a six year old him was cowering on his bed.  
  
He heard someone else moan in their sleep and then the hangings on his bed were pulled back cautiously.  
  
"Is there some reason you're screaming?" Ron asked sleepily as he poked his head in. He yawned widely but snapped his mouth shut when he saw little Harry. Ron stared from little Harry to big Harry. "Um, am I dreaming?"  
  
"No I don't think so." Harry said dazedly.  
  
"Who is this?" Ron demanded. "I didn't think that it was humanly possible for you to have a brother or cousin or whatever due to the current state of your parents, er, family whatever…"  
  
Harry shook his head impatiently. "Well I don't know Ron, he was here when I woke up."  
  
Ron laughed. "He was here when you woke up?"  
  
"Well he wasn't there when I bloody well went to sleep!" Harry yelled.  
  
Little Harry cowered.  
  
"Hey stop it you're scaring yourself," Ron crawled onto Harry's bed and peered at little Harry who had wrapped his arms around his knees and was rocking back and forth anxiously.  
  
"Hey what's your name little guy?" Ron asked.  
  
Little Harry looked up fearfully. He whispered something.  
  
"Pardon?" Ron leant closer.  
  
Unfortunately this caused little Harry to become frightened, he scooted back away from Ron.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Er, maybe I'll go get Hermione," Ron said uncomfortably. "She probably has more experience with," he struggled for a word. "Little people."  
  
He ran off.  
  
"Hurry," Harry urged quietly. He turned to himself and felt the worst chills imaginable race up and down his spine. He was literally looking back into his past and it was very bewildering.  
  
Little Harry stared at him, obviously not sure what to do. Harry shifted uncomfortably. This was so weird. He was almost relieved when he heard Hermione snapping at Ron. "Whatever this is it better be good," she grumbled. "I don't get up at four am for nothing you know."  
  
Harry smiled at this but the smile fell from his face when Hermione peered through his hangings.  
  
"Oh my god!" she clapped a hand to her mouth. "What is this? Austin Powers? It's like 'Dr Evil' and 'Mini Me' only with Harry!"  
  
All three boys looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes. "Muggle movie," she explained, exasperated.  
  
"Muggle?" little Harry spoke up then looked as though he wished he hadn't.  
  
Hermione took charge immediately. "Hello," she sat next to little Harry. "What's your name sweetie?"  
  
Little Harry took a nervous look around and then whispered something to her. Ron sat next to Harry silently and watched Hermione work her own special brand of magic.  
  
"You're not allowed to speak to strangers?" Hermione said. Ron sniggered at this but a look from Hermione stopped him. "Well my name's Hermione. Tell me your name and we wont be strangers anymore will we?"  
  
Little Harry raised his voice the tiniest bit. "My names Harry Potter," he whispered. "Harry Jams Potter."  
  
"Awwww that's so cute," Ron breathed to Harry. "You couldn't say James."  
  
"Shurrup," Harry whispered back fiercely.  
  
"How old are you Harry?" Hermione asked him.  
  
Little Harry held up six fingers. "I'm six." He told her.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"4 Privet Drive. Surrey."  
  
"He knows his address at least."  
  
"Shut up Ron,"  
  
"Who with?"  
  
"Aunty Petty, Uncle Vernon and Dudley."  
  
"Aunty Petty?"  
  
"I haven't called her that for years!"  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
Little Harry looked up at her and his chin trembled. "They're dead." He said, and his little voice wobbled. "They're in heaven with all the other angels."  
  
Ron didn't bother with a smart comment this time.  
  
Hermione bit her lip but continued. "How did you get here?"  
  
Little Harry shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"Where were you before you came here?"  
  
"My cupboard."  
  
"Cupboard?" Hermione frowned and Harry shrugged. He hadn't told anyone about that yet and he didn't intend to. She shrugged back and continued. "Were you by yourself?"  
  
"No, there was a whole herd of antelope in there." Ron whispered sarcastically. He was obviously a little cranky at this time of the morning.  
  
Harry leant over. "Actually more like a herd of spiders."  
  
Ron jumped involuntarily.  
  
Hermione glared at them.  
  
"No one but me." Little Harry told Hermione.  
  
"So you were there one minute and then you were here?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Little Harry nodded.  
  
"What happened before you were in the cupboard?"  
  
"I had school."  
  
"School?"  
  
"My first day." Little Harry looked up at Hermione and blinked hard, obviously confused. "What's your name's?" he asked, to try and make sense of everything a little better and get onto a topic he understood.  
  
"I'm Hermione," She pointed at Ron. "That's Ron," she finally pointed at Harry. "And that's Harry. That's what you'll look like when you're sixteen."  
  
Little Harry didn't seem to take in her last words very well and turned to her again. "Mione, are you…" he stopped whatever he was saying and flushed red, unable to meet her eyes anymore.  
  
"Am I what?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Are you an angel?" Little Harry looked up at her, looking scared to death.  
  
Hermione was obviously moved by this innocent question. She took one of his hands. "No sweetie I'm not."  
  
Little Harry looked very embarrassed and frightened at the same time.  
  
"But," she continued hastily. "I'm something nearly as good."  
  
Little Harry looked dubious. What could be better than an angel?  
  
"I'm your friend." She told him.  
  
Little Harry's brow furrowed. "I don't have any friends." He told her. "They tease me about my clothes and my glasses."  
  
"I'm your friend," Hermione said indignantly. "I'm a very good friend of yours, and so is Ron."  
  
Ron looked up, startled. "What? Oh yeah I'm your friend Harry."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "That's good to know."  
  
"And you don't tease me?" little Harry's eyes were getting really big at the prospect.  
  
"No we don't, we think you're fine just the way you are."  
  
Harry flushed crimson at that but little Harry looked around. "Where am I?" he asked timidly.  
  
"In a big school," Hermione cut past Ron and Harry. "You learn things here with lots of other nice boys and girls when you get older."  
  
"Nice boys and girls?" Ron muttered in an undertone to Harry. "Here?"  
  
"We'd better make sure he doesn't see Malfoy," Harry muttered back.  
  
Hermione looked up at them, frowned self-righteously and leant forward so little Harry couldn't hear her. "So what now? Do we go to Dumbledore now or keep him under your bed and feed him off stolen food for the rest of the year?"  
  
Harry snorted loudly. "I'm not feeding myself on kitchen scraps," he said coldly. "And he's not staying underneath my bed."  
  
Little Harry blinked worriedly at him but didn't say anything.  
  
"I say we take him to Dumbledore right now." Harry said. "This instant."  
  
Hermione looked taken aback. "Uh sure. Well let's go."  
  
She seemed a little surprised to say the least that Harry was so quick to take this problem to Dumbledore. Harry had never learned to go to adults for help and she'd figured that he never would do that automatically but obviously there was a first time for everything, or maybe this sudden appearance of his past self had really rocked his boat.  
  
She slid off the bed and picked up little Harry gently, sitting him on her hip. He looked surprised and seemed a little uncomfortable but put his arms experimentally around her neck and his legs around her waist.  
  
"We're going to go for a walk," she told him brightly. "Let's go eh?" she bounced him up and down a bit as they left the dorm.  
  
As they walked she studied his face. Emotions moved across it in ripples. There was more emotion there than she'd ever seen Harry express before. Sure she could read Harry's face well enough when she wanted to, but this, this was like looking directly into his heart and seeing what was in there.  
  
Ron was also watching little Harry with eyes like a hawk. He'd never seen Harry looking like this before. He'd always considered Harry the most genuine person he knew but didn't realise just how much more he had been when he was a child until he saw him as a little boy, being bounced on Hermione's hip as they crossed the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry watched his younger selves expression as a small smile flashed across his thin face. He had a very innocent smile. It was strange seeing just what he had once been like, before he'd had learned to hide away how he felt.  
  
He sighed. Well it was too late now to change now; he was already more than halfway grown up. Far too late to change now.  
  
The four of them glanced around warily as they crawled through the portrait hole, three of them looking for a sign of Filch or Mrs Norris, one just curious. Little Harry jumped down from Hermione's hip and looked around with great curiosity and it took a lot of effort to drag him back on course.  
  
This time Ron took his small hand and pulled him off down a hallway. Twenty minutes later and after many wrong turns and whispered arguments, they found themselves outside Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry looked up at the great stone gargoyle. "What on earth is his favourite sweet at the moment?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked. He'd picked up little Harry who was busily studying his red hair.  
  
"It's the password to get in," Harry replied snappily. "What is it though?"  
  
"Fizzing Whizzbee?" Hermione suggested dryly. "If we can't get in we'll have to wrap this little guy in a cloak tomorrow…I mean later on when everyone's awake and take him to Dumbledore then."  
  
"Too dangerous." Ron said as little Harry timidly picked up a strand of his vivid hair and dropped it as though it had burnt him, giving a little squeak of surprise. Ron turned his head to little Harry. "What on earth are you doing Harry?"  
  
"Your hair's orange." Little Harry said by way of explanation and picked up another strand.  
  
Hermione snickered at the look on Ron's face. "Ooh look out Ron, he's never seen red hair before."  
  
"Yes I have!" Harry protested. "My-his-our mum had red hair!"  
  
Hermione looked startled. "Oh right. My mistake."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at her and prised Harry's fingers off his hair. "Harry if you want to play with someone's hair play with Hermione's, there's more of it."  
  
He passed little Harry to Hermione who sighed and took him. Little Harry immediately reached anxiously towards Ron. "Orange hair…" he wailed. "I've never seen orange hair before."  
  
"Yes you have." Harry scolded his younger self but kept his voice quiet. "My…our mother had red hair."  
  
"I think it's cute," Hermione glared at Ron. "And it obviously means that he likes you Ron."  
  
Ron looked despairingly at Harry. "My god it doesn't matter how old you are, you still want to be friends with me."  
  
"You must be special." Harry grinned devilishly. "Or lucky or something."  
  
Ron gave Harry a sour look.  
  
"I feel so stupid." Hermione muttered as they stepped into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"You look stupid," Ron told her.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione snapped and then added, "Why do I have to carry him?"  
  
'Him' was little Harry who was wrapped in a cloak and was lying comfortably and quietly in her arms. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at each other.  
  
"Because," Ron told her. "If Harry carries him that's just too weird to think about and besides they'll think he's killed someone. If I carry him everyone will be wondering what it is because I'm not exactly a touchy feely sort of person. If you're holding it they'll think that it's something that's hurt, possibly a house elf so it's all good."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Terrific."  
  
They were silent most of the way to Dumbledore's office, all dreading what might come next. Ron's stomach began growling terribly. "I need breakfast," he moaned. "Running around since three o'clock has made me hungry. Can't I go get some food? I'll bring you guys back some as well…"  
  
"Four o'clock not three 3 o'clock and no you can't," Hermione said tartly. "We're almost there and I'm not going in there as an only witness."  
  
"What am I? Invisible?" Harry asked indignantly.  
  
"No but there are two of you," Hermione reminded him. "Little Harry and big Harry."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at this. "Good grief I practically have a miniature clone of myself and you call it little Harry? Why not mini Harry? Or small Harry? Or minute Harry? Or tiny Harry? Or…"  
  
"Or mini me?" Hermione interjected and smirked.  
  
"What's that you've got there Granger?" A drawling voice came from behind them. "A dead body?"  
  
All of them jumped but Hermione glanced back at Draco, flanked as usual by Crabbe and Goyle. "Yeah we killed a house elf for a sacrificial rite this morning and we're handing over the mangled remains to Dumbledore."  
  
They swept off leaving Malfoy staring and waited outside the Dumbledore's office. After what seemed like an age Dumbledore stepped out and saw the three of them waiting patiently.  
  
"Were you waiting for me?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes," Hermione stepped forward. "We have a problem."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes flicked down at the bundle in her arms then back to her face.  
  
"How big a problem?" he asked keeping his voice low.  
  
"A six year old kid who appeared very early this morning." She dropped her voice down while Ron and Harry fidgeted behind her.  
  
Dumbledore blinked. He went back into his office and the three of them followed. He went and sat down at his desk and surveyed the three of them over the tips of his fingers. "So who is this strange child?" he asked. "Anyone we know?"  
  
Hermione put little Harry down gently and pulled the cloak away from him.  
  
Little Harry looked up at Dumbledore with eyes like saucers.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron looked nervously at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore stared from little Harry then to big Harry then back to little Harry again, his eyes growing rounder by the second. "Well," he said finally. "This is interesting. Very interesting indeed."  
  
"What do we do Professor?" Harry burst out. "I don't know why he…I…well why he's here but whatever it is it can't be good and…"  
  
"Harry please calm down," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "He has most likely been sent here to teach you something. You will just have to look after him until he disappears again."  
  
Harry gaped. "What? Can't I send him to…somewhere? Anywhere?" he snapped his fingers. "I could send him to Lupin, he…"  
  
"No Harry," His voice was quiet but it stopped Harry in mid sentence. "You must look after him, only you know him well enough to know how to control him."  
  
Hermione goggled. "Are you saying that little Harry is out of control?" she asked. "He's as quiet and gentle as a baby lamb! Even more so!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly. With this newfound freedom, he might become violent." (Hermione choked indignantly at this.) "And he is vulnerable. We do not know whether what happens to him happens to Harry…big Harry." He specified and then sighed loudly. "I'd try and keep it hushed up a little or at least invent a story. You know, long lost cousin or some such. The whole school doesn't need to know straight away that a six year old you is gallivanting around the school."  
  
"Should we do magic in front of him?" Ron wondered.  
  
"You don't really have much choice," Dumbledore looked incredibly solemn all of a sudden. "And you should make sure that you don't annoy anyone Harry, this could be an opening for anyone wanting to hurt you. After all, what happens to him will most likely happen to you too."  
  
Harry's felt his blood run cold as Dumbledore said this. A picture of Malfoy flashed immediately into his head. Would he dare try and hurt little Harry? It was more than likely.  
  
"You should go now," Dumbledore said. "I will arrange for Minerva to conjure a small bed for him in your dormitory Harry."  
  
They all just stared at Dumbledore.  
  
"Well go on then," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Go and shock the school Harry, it should be an interesting breakfast hmmm?"  
  
The four of them left silently. Little Harry looked up at them expectantly. Hermione was biting her lip, Ron looked thoughtful and Harry looked dazed.  
  
"Mione," little Harry said tugging her sleeve. Hermione bent down near to him, so quiet was his voice. "I'm hungry Mione,"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Come on then, let's go get some breakfast." She took his hand and set off purposefully.  
  
And ran straight into Professor Snape.  
  
"Sorry Professor," Hermione apologized and was about to move on when Snape pointed a yellow finger at Little Harry. Several feet back, Ron and Harry were frozen in their places.  
  
"Who is that?" Snape asked.  
  
"This is Harry," Hermione smiled pleasantly at Snape. "When he was six."  
  
Snape started to say something and stopped. He tried again and then gave up. His dark eyes were growing wider every second.  
  
"Well we'd best be going Professor," Hermione signalled at Ron and Harry to follow her. "Good morning."  
  
They slipped off down the hallway and as soon as they were out of earshot, burst into hysterical laughter. Little Harry smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh the look on his face," Hermione gasped. "Oh that was precious."  
  
After a while the laughter subsided.  
  
"Do you want to go and shock the whole school now?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
Harry looked down at his former self and smiled. Little Harry smiled back uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready to go and shock the school." He replied.  
  
The chatter in the Great Hall didn't stop until they were sitting down. Then it slowly became quieter and quieter. Little Harry was sat down firmly between Harry and Ron with Hermione on big Harry's other side.  
  
After the quiet, there came the points and whispers.  
  
Harry began to laugh quietly. Little Harry was busy tucking into his breakfast, which he didn't even question when it came out of nowhere (aren't little kids wonderful?). Even the teachers were craning their necks to get a look at the small dark haired boy who bore an uncanny resemblance to Harry, right down to the glasses and jagged scar.  
  
The whole of the Gryffindor table were nonchalantly peering down the table at him, finding reason to chat to any of the people even remotely close to them and whispering behind their hands.  
  
Ron was laughing silently as well. Hermione was the only one who seemed normal out of the four of them apart from little Harry, who didn't realize he was the cause of all the fuss.  
  
Neville was just staring at little Harry from across the table. A spoonful of oatmeal was halfway between his bowl and his mouth, which was open in utter astonishment.  
  
After they had finished their breakfast, the four of them left the Great Hall together. Hermione made a beeline to the library to read up on something before class and Ron and Harry mooched around in the Entrance Hall before going to classes.  
  
Students from all ages greeted them warmly, all wanting to know who the small boy was. Harry told the rapt crowd that it was him when he was six and everyone listened intently and then they all wanted to meet his younger self and introduce themselves.  
  
Little Harry looked utterly bewildered and almost on the verge of being terrified. He'd never been much of a sociable person when he was younger, Harry reflected. In fact even using the phrase 'his social life' was a joke in itself.  
  
It seemed everyone thought that he was joking but after peering at the scar on little Harry's forehead and listening to him speak, even if it was just a few words, most people were convinced that it was really him.  
  
After the longest time, Hermione emerged from the library and dragged the three boys out of their with much protesting, especially from Colin and Dennis Creevey who were trying to get a good photo of Harry and little Harry together to send off to their dad.  
  
By the time they finished their classes for the day, the whole school knew and they were subject to points and whispers everywhere they went. Little Harry had stayed with them all day, sitting up the back of classrooms and watching with a sort of detached interest.  
  
When he was told to sit, he sat. They gave him parchment and a piece of charcoal and he obediently drew. When they practiced bubble charms he chased after the bubbles, popping them all and in Transfiguration, he was a very appreciative audience, oohing and aahing as they set about their task for the day which happened to be turning a piece of cheese into a bird  
  
When they emerged from Hogwarts that afternoon to go see Hagrid, little Harry looked around with rapt attention. Especially to how big the castle really was.  
  
"It's a castle!" he said delightedly and after that toddled either just in front of them or just behind them as they ambled towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Think Hagrid knows yet?" Ron asked them. "About little Harry?"  
  
"One way to find out, isn't there?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hullo you three!" Hagrid was out the front of his house with Fang, shelling peas, and he waved before seeing the tiny child with them. "Who's this then eh?" he peered at little Harry and then looked up at big Harry, his dark eyes troubled.  
  
"Please tell me this aint your son or nothin," he said worriedly. "Cus he looks a lot like yeh Harry."  
  
Harry burst out laughing. Hermione and Ron eyed him in secret amazement. They hadn't heard him laugh so hard for a long time.  
  
"This is me," Harry explained, still giggling. "When I was six. He appeared in my dorm this morning."  
  
Hagrid peered at the tiny child.  
  
"How old did yeh say he was?" he asked.  
  
"Six."  
  
"Blimey," Hagrid peered at little Harry's face. "He's tiny!"  
  
"Yeah that was the beginning of Harry's 'Midget Phase'." Ron grinned.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes but Harry laughed. "Yeah I guess I was pretty small eh?"  
  
"SMALL?" Ron shook his head. "You were a midget. You still are a midget."  
  
Harry drew himself up. "I am not a midget. He is but I'm not."  
  
"Yeh're all midgets compared with me," Hagrid said, drawing himself up to his impressive height.  
  
They all grinned.  
  
"Who are you?" little Harry asked Hagrid.  
  
"I'm Hagrid," boomed Hagrid. "I'm a friend of your's."  
  
Little Harry nodded anxiously and then there came two different piping voices. One from inside Hagrid's hut, the other from the pumpkin patch.  
  
"What's all this?" Hagrid sounded perplexed. He stood up and poked his head into his house. "Ere! Who are you?" someone started crying and Hagrid reached a hand inside, drawing out a little boy.  
  
"Holy shit!" Ron's face went as white as chalk. "That's me!"  
  
Hermione, Harry and Hagrid stared at the little boy suspended in midair in utter astonishment.  
  
A little girl came barrelling around the side of Hagrid's house.  
  
"Mum-my!" she yelled, tears pouring down her face but she stopped dead when she the other's. "Who are you?"  
  
"That's me!" Hermione looked horrified.  
  
There was a very pregnant pause and then Harry burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him, startled.  
  
"Hehehe." He chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who gets screwed around this time."  
  
Hermione looked at little Hermione, Ron looked at little Ron still suspended in midair and little Harry looked up at Hagrid.  
  
And Harry laughed. 


End file.
